The Eureka Vault
The Eureka Vault is an area of the Warehouse added in late May of 2005. It contains experiments considered extremely dangerous that had to be moved from Eureka for safety's sake. Not every object in here is an experiment-gone-wrong, however. A few artifacts which were collected from Eureka are stored here. As Artie found out when he tried to place the Extract of Male Angler Fish, the experiments (and artifacts) created by Eureka seem to give off negative energy if placed near other artifacts that would normally remain inactive. Those artifacts will activate and disturb the area, which can lead to problems for the Warehouse employees. However, the artifacts and experiments in the Vault seem to like each other and remain inactive. No major disturbances have been reported in the Vault since its creation. Experiments and Artifacts Stored *6 M.A.R.A.s: The six M.A.R.A.s from the Hugo-1 incident. Although deactivated, their programming was damaged and are now stored here. *1930s Nuclear Testing Bunker : Located in Eureka, under joint Warehouse jurisdiction due to unknown and dangerous elements contained within. 94% sealed with Instantanium polymer foam. *Alchemist's Curse: Inert formula stored for identification and containment aid in future outbreaks. *B.R.A.I.D : Given up on by its creator. Has no use, but can interact in various ways with psychological artifacts. *Callister Raynes : Stored for security reasons. Advanced technology beyond repair. * Camo-Tech Frequency Oscillator : Built by outside sources. Amplified by quartz, can resonate at any frequency to destabilize any structure. * Consortium VR-Matrix System : Re-programmed to include the Warehouse and over twenty years worth of cases, used to de-commission agents while still retaining access to their mind. * Construction Mites : Un-programmable and nigh-indestructable. Risk of re-activation possible. * Dr. Parrish's Artifact-Amplifying Array: Recovered along with Dr. Parrish after his bronzing. *Einstein-Grant Bridge Device: Creates wormholes between present and 1947. Powered by natural Solar flares. Unpredictable and unstable. A modified version made by the Consortium was also recovered, along with the blueprints for their design. *Eureka-Class G.D.Columbus : Contains bio-computer virus. Contagious and high-risk in Eureka. *Extract of Male Angler Fish: Effects too potent. Displays minor artifact properties. Recovered due to safety concerns regarding the study and manufacture of artifacts. *Field of Charred "Necrosomnium violacea" : Cells still living, potential for regrowth. Planted in isolated indoor plantation for further study if regrowth occurs. *Gamma-Pulse Topographer Magnetic Generator : Amplification by significant power source possible. High-Risk in Eureka. *GD Military Paranoia Program : Emission waves hackable and can be transmitted via LCD displays. Potential for global spread high. *GD Repair Nanoids : Affected by various signals that can interfere with programming. Hostile and cable of infinite replication. *Multi-Application Combat Armor Alternative : Field expansion uncontrollable. Potential for accidental re-activation deemed high. *NZT : Side effects considered too deadly. Further testing is forbidden. *Peter Higgs' Boson Field Disruptor : Confiscated from the personal effects of Issac Parrish. Damaged, though still operational. One of a kind, includes autograph from original owner. *Piezo-Electric Crystal Radio Frequency Dimensional Convergence Gate : Byproduct frequencies have unpredictable results on biological life forms. Gate is untested, potential for catastrophic disaster. * Posotronic Lightning Array (DARPA) : Illegal technology. Capable or generating terrestrial anti-matter. Highly destructive. * Prehistoric Plant Pollen : Ancient plant pollen altered to cause women to turn into sexually rapacious sleepwalkers. Currently expanding with potential to eventually break. *"Spot" : Radiation-consuming bacterial mass. Classified as "deceased", stored in Dimondillium containment cube far away from the Radiation Section. * Stasis Field Generator : Creates an expanding Stasis field. No practical use. *Stephen Whiticus' Weather-Controlling Dish Array System : High-Risk technology. Potential for misuse possible. Deemed unsafe around Eurekan residents and GD researchers. * StoryNest & StoryCatchers : Causes retrograde amnesia via optical neurotransmitter feedback when active. Betas deemed dangerous, scrapped due to potential for disaster. *Thatcher's M.A.D. System : Original system. Unable to be shut off due to tampering. Potential for accidental re-activation deemed possible. *Ultra-Indigo Photon De-Accelerator : No safe application. Illegal and reality damaging technology. *Walter Perkin's Tachyon Accelerator : Caused tachyon acceleration in random pockets of space, escalated to city-destroying proportions. May cause temporal displacement. Effects unpredictable. Category:Sections